


A Good Man

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Surrogacy, Unusual Bearings 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: Jean-Marie volunteered to be a surrogate for their downstairs neighbors. Benoit is there to support his beloved brother through the pregnancy.
Relationships: Older Brother/Younger Brother who's pregnant with someone else's child, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 65
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	A Good Man

“Ooohhhhh, why did I agree to do this again?! What the hell was I thiiiiinking?!” Jean-Marie wailed. “My back hurts. My ankles are so swollen it looks like I sprained them. Even my fucking _nipples_ ache! I’m so pathetic, I swear to God!”

“What were you thinking?” Benoit asked rhetorically. He’d already spent more time than he could recall listening to his little brother’s complaints over the previous eight months, and he knew the drill. “Well, if I recall correctly, you were thinking about how sad it was that our downstairs neighbors couldn’t have children and about how sad you would be in their position. You offered your assistance, and they accepted. Now, you’re carrying their baby to term.”

Unfortunately, Jean-Marie was not so easily deterred from his self-hating rant tonight. “In other words? Yeah, I was stupid. And I hate being pregnant, Benoit. I hate it, hate it, haaaaaate it—!”

“Oh shush. Stop that. They’re gonna hear you downstairs.” Benoit stroked the top of Jean-Marie’s head. “And you aren’t stupid. Nothing about doing good deeds is stupid.”

“It huuuurts,” Jean-Marie whimpered. He was using the piteous tone he’d favored back when they were both boys. From this, Benoit knew that more active measures to relax and sooth Jean-Marie would be required. He didn’t want to see his little brother suffer.

“C’mon, why don’t we go to bed, and I’ll see what I can do?” Benoit suggested.

“O-okay . . .”

Everyone who knew them knew Jean-Marie and Benoit knew they were close, that they’d _been_ close for their entire lives. What no one knew—what the brothers were careful to keep as a jealously guarded secret between themselves—was exactly _how_ close over they’d become over the years.

It was easier, Benoit supposed, because the world these days was already so permanently fucked up. What with rents at historic highs and salaries at historic lows, nobody thought twice about two brothers sharing one studio apartment. Other people simply assumed they were saving money by living together and pooling their resources. As far as Benoit was concerned, other people could go right on assuming that. He and Jean-Marie _were_ saving money, but they were also doing other . . . less . . . less conventionally _virtuous_ . . . things . . .

Things, for instance, like _this_.

Benoit wrapped his puckered lips around Jean-Marie’s swollen nipple and sucked. To his delight, a thin stream of warm, luscious-tasting milk poured into his mouth. He sucked more strongly as the flow continued, filling his stomach, and he hummed his pleasure in counterpoint to Jean-Marie’s soft moans of relief.

“Aaahhhh, so much better . . .” Jean-Marie hissed, cradling Benoit’s head and stroking the sides of his face as he nursed.

By the time Benoit had finished emptying both breasts, both he and Jean-Marie were rock hard with arousal.

“Are you in the mood tonight? It doesn’t hurt too much, does it?” Benoit asked.

“What do you think?” Jean-Marie snorted.

And that was Jean-Marie’s way of saying, ‘Fuck, yes! Fuck me, Benoit!’ They’d been together for so long that each knew all of the other’s signals, everything the other loved doing and having done to him. Sex was as familiar, as comforting, as a well-worn woolen sweater, and it soothed the aches of the body as well as the soul.

Still, Benoit would be the first to admit that he adored the novelty of Jean-Marie’s pregnant body. The surge of hormones, the inexplicable cravings, the gradual thickening of a once trim midsection—so much wonderful new stuff to enjoy!

Also, as long as Jean-Marie was pregnant, Benoit didn’t need to use a condom.

He lubed himself up carefully, rolled Jean-Marie onto his side, and got behind him. This was the best position for sex while pregnant, they’d discovered, and Jean-Marie pushed his buttocks back into Benoit’s groin and lifted one leg slightly to give Benoit better access. Benoit stroked himself, once, twice, foreskin slipping back and forth between oiled fingers, and took aim for his brother’s welcoming hole.

There was not the slightest resistance as he sank home. His brother’s hole was hot and eager, ring of muscle clenching and releasing rhythmically at the base of Benoit’s cock. Jean-Marie sighed happily, eager for the thrusting to commence.

Benoit was likewise eager to oblige. He began—gently, oh so gently!—to thrust. When they were new to each other, they’d fucked athletically, groin pounding ass until the sounds of their flesh coming together again and again rang in their ears. He’d plowed Jean-Marie so thoroughly that Jean-Marie was forced to walk like a cowboy for days afterward. Now, though, neither brother felt that they could afford to risk harm to the baby, and so they indulged in sweet lovemaking exclusively. Slow and tender, with lots of kisses, drawing it out, allowing the tension to build gradually, and build and build and _build_ , until, all at once, they were plummeting together, as one, over the precipice—

Both brothers sighed as Benoit poured himself joyously into Jean-Marie, muscles locked and quivering, arms wrapped around Jean-Marie, one cradling his protruding belly, the other down between his legs, coaxing the spill from his cock with long, strong, deliberate strokes.

And Benoit kept right on stroking and thrusting slowly, gently into his brother as their orgasms subsided, as the post-coital endorphins began to mellow, stopping only when Jean-Marie began to whine, unable to tolerate the overstimulation.

He planted a lingering kiss behind Jean-Marie’s ear as he eased himself out. “How do you feel?” he asked.

But his question received no reply. Well, not in words, anyway, because Jean-Marie was already drifting off to sleep. The soft inhalations and exhalations of his breath whistled through his nostrils as he fetched more closely into his brother’s embrace.

That, as far as Benoit was concerned, was answer enough to his question. “I’m glad you’re feeling better,” he said. They would never have children of their own—they didn’t _want_ children of their own—and Benoit’s appreciation of Jean-Marie’s pregnant body aside, this selfless act was not without its costs and inconveniences. And yet, Jean-Marie had agreed to the surrogacy without the slightest hesitation. “You’re a good man, little brother,” Benoit added, even though Jean-Marie would not hear. “A good man.”


End file.
